The present invention relates to a vibration sensing device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vibration sensing device which has a high sensitive function.
Most conventional vibration sensing devices have complex structures. One types of the conventional vibration sensing devices has a mechanical vibration sensing structure. The second type of the conventional vibration sensing devices has a resistance vibration sensing structure. The third types of the conventional vibration sensing devices has a magnetic vibration sensing structure.